Daring Do
|coat = Light gold |nicknames = Ms. Do, Ms. Yearling, Mare-ion Ravenhoof, Darling Do, Poppit, Compass Rose, Daring Do the Constant, Da (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |relatives = Gallant True (uncle) |voice = Chiara Zanni (English) Cécile Florin (European French) Giuliana Jakobeit (German, Season 2) Tanja Schmitz (German, Season 4) Gea Riva (Italian) Minami Takayama (Japanese) Yoon Mi-na (Korean) Katarzyna Łaska (Polish) Luiza Porto (Brazilian Portuguese, Season 2) Raquel Marinho (Brazilian Portuguese, Season 4) Olga Shorokhova (Russian) Anna Orra (European Spanish) Rebeca Goméz (Latin American Spanish) |cutie mark = }} Daring Do, also known as A.K. Yearling,When asked on Twitter whether Daring Do or A.K. Yearling was the character's real name, Daring Don't writer Dave Polsky replied "My head just exploded a little." When asked on DeviantArt if A.K. Yearling was Daring Do's real name, Amy Keating Rogers replied "I believe A.K. Yearling is her real name within the pony world, not an alias." is a female Pegasus pony, the titular character and the author of the ''Daring Do'' book series, based on her adventures. She is featured in nine episodes, having major roles in Read It and Weep, Daring Don't, and Stranger Than Fan Fiction, making small cameos in A Friend in Deed, Too Many Pinkie Pies, Trade Ya!, Rainbow Rocks, Castle Sweet Castle, Tanks for the Memories, and Flutter Brutter. She is called Daring Do Dazzle in some merchandise.__TOC__ Development and design Daring Do's name is a play on the phrase derring-do, meaning "brave and adventurous, often reckless actions". She shares the same mane, tail, and eye design as Rainbow Dash, and their personality is similar. They differ in cutie mark (a compass rose), coat color, and Daring Do's "rainbow" hair which is grayscale; when she snatches the Sapphire Statue from Ahuizotl's hands, she leaves a grayscale rainbow trail behind her, like Rainbow Dash does in several episodes. A.K. Yearling is a nod to and pun on British author J.K. Rowling. The name "Yearling" also refers to a horse between one and two years of age. In early December 2013, Dave Polsky was asked whether A. K. Yearling is a reference to Amy Keating Rogers and answered "Consciously, no. But subconsciously? Wow, I am so totally busted." Writer Cindy Morrow said that Daring Do's name was "Bravely Blue" in her pre-script, first outline. This name was eventually used for an alternate universe counterpart of Daring Do mentioned in the IDW comics' . A layout artist for the show explained the similarity between Daring Do's outfit and Berryshine's Nightmare Night costume in Luna Eclipsed. In order to fill out the crowd scenes and due to time constraints, Daring Do's shirt was recolored and the outfit was then used as a costume. The shirt was recolored so that there were no future episode spoilers. Archived locally. When asked why Rainbow and Daring are practically similar, Jim Miller responded "when we were starting DD's first appearance, we didn't know she'd ever come back. So it's just a recolored RD model." Depiction in the series Season two Daring Do and her books are introduced in Read It and Weep, when Twilight Sparkle brings Rainbow Dash the first book in the series, Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone. Twilight says she owns all the books in the series, and mentions to Dash that "You'd like Daring. She's a lot like you. Adventurous, fierce, and undeniably, unquestionably, unstoppable." Later in the episode, Twilight calls the book Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Statue instead of Sapphire Stone and goes uncorrected. The book series depicts Daring Do as an adventurer and treasure hunter, exploring long lost temples and ruins for ancient artifacts. The aforementioned first book in the series sees her discovering a temple she'd searched for over two months. She surpasses the booby traps within and liberates a sapphire statuette shaped like a two-headed Anubis, all with an injured wing. Her search for this treasure puts her at odds with a dog-like creature named Ahuizotl. Through various trials and tribulations, Daring Do secures the sapphire statue from Ahuizotl's clutches and, in doing so, saves the world. At the end of the episode, Rainbow Dash reads another book in the series, Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet. In A Friend in Deed, Rainbow Dash reads a Daring Do book in Twilight's library. The book has a similar spine and cover as The Griffon's Goblet, but the title on the cover is Daring Do and the Sapphire Stone. Season three In Too Many Pinkie Pies, Rainbow Dash is seen reading The Sapphire Stone again. Season four In Daring Don't, it is revealed that the author of the Daring Do books, A.K. Yearling, is Daring Do herself. It is established that the adventures recounted in the books are actually based on Daring Do's real adventures against treasure hunters and the series' villains, including the creature Ahuizotl. In Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, Twilight Sparkle tells Rainbow Dash, "I don't know anypony that's read more Daring Do books than you." In Trade Ya!, Rainbow Dash goes to the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange seeking a first-edition copy of Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone. Like in Read It and Weep, the book is referred to as Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Statue several times. The two versions of the book shown in Trade Ya! present no distinction. However, they do differ from the version seen in Read It and Weep in that the back covers also contain a few darker lines in Trade Ya! Season five In Castle Sweet Castle, Daring Do appears on a poster labeled Daring Do: Riddle of the Sphinx. In Tanks for the Memories, Rainbow suspects the reason for Tank's hibernation is reading too many Daring Do stories. She also reads him a Daring Do book at the end of the episode. Season six In Flutter Brutter, Rainbow Dash reads Daring Do and the Ring of Destiny at the Shy residence to avoid talking to Zephyr Breeze, and A. K. Yearling appears depicted in a photograph in Pinkie Pie's wallet. In Stranger Than Fan Fiction, Daring Do attends the Daring Do Convention under the guise of A. K. Yearling while eluding Dr. Caballeron, intent on keeping an artifact called the Amulet of Culiacan out of his possession and hiding amongst Daring Do cosplayers. When Dr. Caballeron abducts Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants in order to lure Daring Do out, Daring comes to their rescue. With Rainbow and Quibble's help, Daring Do secures a treasure called the Seven-Sided Chest of Chicomoztoc and delivers it to a museum. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Depiction in comics On page 22 of the story The Return of Queen Chrysalis, Rainbow Dash says "I feel like Daring Do! A pony of adventure! We're off on a quest!" On page 6 of , Twilight Sparkle mentions having "read Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Statue". An outfit with the same design and color scheme as Daring Do's outfit is worn by Rainbow Dash on the Hot Topic cover of . On page 10 of the story, Daring Do appears with another pony in Rainbow Dash's imagination, and Rainbow Dash says "Aw, man! Daring Do would, like, make a crazy explosion out of, like, ducktape and Applejack's hair and boom! We'd be free!" in response to Applejack saying "I wish Daring Do was here to help us now." On page 18 of , a pony resembling Daring Do appears at the Ponyville Flea Market wearing a hat similar to Daring Do's pith helmet. A parade balloon of Daring Do appears on page 6 of the story. On page 8 of the story, a plaque reading "Daring Do" appears on a wall with other awards in Shining Armor's flashback; this unscripted detail was added by artist Andy Price, who has stated that it "could be 'the Daring Do Award', or something like that... Imagination comes into play :)" and that "it could be a Daring Do Award for Authors... or an award for a book about the character rather than the DD series..." A comic book featuring Daring Do appears being read by Spike on pages 1, 2, and 3 of . Daring Do appears in book pictures in cover B and the Hot Topic cover of , and she herself appears in the issue's story. As Rainbow Dash assumes the role of Daring Do in the world of one of her books, the fictional Daring Do appears in Ponyville. Of , an outfit with a similar design to and the same color scheme as Daring Do's outfit is worn by Rainbow Dash on a cover, Daring Do appears on cover RI, and the fictional Daring Do in Ponyville helps Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike before she is sent back. In , a note in an alternate universe reads "Daring Do over here is Bravely Blue?" A picture of Daring Do appears in Phoenix Comics & Games (and Everfree Northwest) exclusive cover RE of . Daring Do appears on page 3 of . A book titled Daring Do and the Secret of the High Cholesterol Test appears on page 5 of . A book titled Daring Do and the Legend of the Lost Art appears on pages 1, 2, 17, 18, and 22 of . Daring Do is alluded to throughout , with multiple book titles mentioned on page 18. In , Daring Do goes on a "perilous journey" with Fluttershy, and "it may be up to Fluttershy to teach Daring Do the meaning of bravery". Depiction in Rainbow Rocks In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Spike is seen reading a Daring Do novel in Equestria. Other depictions Chapter books Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell mentions in chapter 1, "A Crown Achievement", that Spike shows Twilight a book in her library, "Daring Do and the Trek to the Terrifying Tower", and that Twilight "had already read all the books in the series about the fearless pony adventurer at least three times." Spike uses the book to explain to Twilight that she should seek guidance about her new role as a princess from others with similar experience, as Daring Do seeks tips from "Professor A. B. Ravenhoof" about overcoming her fears. In Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, "Rainbow Dash has always been a huge fan of the Daring Do series, but when the newest book comes out, it's Daring Do madness! The pony wants to prove she can be just a brave and 'daring' as her hero. Before she knows it, she becomes 'Daring Dash. ' and is doing all sorts of crazy things—tightrope walking (no wings!), hot chili pepper eating, and even sneaking inside a spooky old barn. But when Rainbow Dash offers to help Zecora by entering a scary, haunted forest alone, her friends worry she's jumping into too much danger. Just how daring should one pony be?" A collection of three novels starring Daring Do entitled The Daring Do Adventure Collection was released on October 7, 2014. The novels are credited to being written by A.K. Yearling but in reality are written by G.M. Berrow. The book even includes an "about the author" about Yearling: A.K. Yearling's adventure novels starring the fearless Daring Do have been recognized as the best-selling series in Equestria history. Yearling holds a degree in Literature from Pranceton University. After college, she briefly worked as a researcher at the National Archives for Equestrian Artifacts and Ponthropology in Canterlot. During that time, she wrote an essay based on her findings on the Griffon territories entitled "What was the Name of that Griffon Again? Or Beak and Roaming Studies Recalled." It was published last year by the University of Equexeter's journal, ''Pegasus. She enjoys quiet time at home alone and long trots on the beach.'' HubNetwork.com description Brave, adventurous Daring Do is the mane character in Rainbow Dash's favorite books. She travels Equestria and faces untold dangers while exploring ancient temples in search of treasure. Rainbow Dash is thrilled to discover that Daring Do is a real Pegasus who poses as reclusive author A.K. Yearling to write about her own real adventures. My Little Pony mobile game descriptions A Pegasus pony who hunts for treasure, Daring Do is adventurous, fierce, and undeniably, unquestionably unstoppable. One of Equestria's most famous novelists, A. K. Yearling is the author of the best-selling "Daring Do" book series which includes such classics as "The Quest for the Sapphire Stone" and "The Griffon's Goblet". Merchandise A Daring Do Dazzle miniature collectible is included in the Daring Pony Story Set with Princess Twilight Sparkle and rainbowfied Rainbow Dash. A Ponymania Fashion Style brushable toy of Daring Do Dazzle was leaked in April 2015. Daring Do/A.K. Yearling respectively appears on the Season 2 and season 4 posters. Series 1 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a Mare Do Well & Daring Do card, #28. The back of the card shows their names both with trademark symbols. They are listed as a unicorn and pegasus, respectively. The description is divided into two paragraphs, one for each character, with Daring Do's reading "Daring Do is a treasure-hunting pony and the star of Rainbow Dash's favorite book series. Whether escaping crushing walls, a pit of snakes, or a giant rolling boulder, Daring Do is undeniably, unquestionably unstoppable!" In Enterplay's collectible card game, α #152 R and α #ƒ40, cards of Ahuizotl, attribute to A.K. Yearling the quote "When writing a villain it's important that he comes to life as vividly in the reader's imagination as he does for the author." In the game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, #191 UR, a card of A. K. Yearling, gives her the description "A.K. Yearling was once asked if she would ever write an autobiography. No one understood why she started laughing." In the game's expansion set The Crystal Games, #9 R and #ƒ5, cards of Daring Do, list the quote "Medusas... Why did it have to be medusas?", and #156 R, a card of Biff attributes to him and Daring Do the respective quotes "Running away, Daring Do? What are you, chicken?" and "Nopony calls me chicken..." On August 19, 2014, Funko released a vinyl figure of Daring Do Dazzle. Personality Daring Do is depicted as a very cunning, fierce, and determined explorer. She has been shown to be incredibly intelligent, using her wits to solve puzzles, pull off disguises, and escape many of Ahuizotl's death traps. However, it is revealed in Daring Don't that she is a loner, often rejecting company and help whenever it is offered to her, as seen when she turns down Rainbow Dash's, and in an earlier adventure Dr. Caballeron's, offers to help her. It is revealed that through all of the secrecy that comes with her dangerous adventures, Daring Do taught herself not to trust anyone at all. Yet during the climax of the episode, she does open up a little after Rainbow Dash rescues her from Ahuizotl's trap and asserts her friendship towards Daring, and she later admits that sometimes even she could use a little help. At the very end, Daring seems to have lost some of her introverted nature as she develops a bond with Rainbow Dash to the point where she writes about her in her latest book. Design and identity Daring Do is very similar in appearance to Rainbow Dash. Her body color is somewhere between dark khaki and arylide yellow. For most of Read it and Weep, she has one wing wrapped up in a series of white bandages. Her manestyle is identical to Rainbow Dash's, and consists of six shades of grey that correspond to the six colors in Rainbow Dash's mane; this color combination is often referred to as a grayscale rainbow. Her eyes are raspberry red, with straight eyelashes, exactly the same as Rainbow Dash's. Her cutie mark is a compass rose, which probably represents a talent for exploration and a strong sense for adventure, as would befit her name. Daring's outfit consists of a dark olivine vest and a tan pith helmet with a dark olive band. Daring Don't reveals that Daring Do and author A.K. Yearling are actually the same pony. In her guise as the reclusive author, she disguises her appearance with a purple shawl, a grey cloche and heavy red-framed spectacles. She also evidently hides that she is a Pegasus. It isn't clear if A.K. Yearling is a pseudonym or if it is 'Daring Do' who is the false identity, used for her dangerous adventures. Homage to Indiana Jones :See also the section for Read It and Weep on the list of allusions There are several allusions to the Indiana Jones franchise in Read It and Weep and Daring Don't: *The harp plucking that plays when Daring Do first enters the temple bears a strong resemblance to the music that plays in the opening of Raiders of the Lost Ark, when Indiana Jones casually brushes spiders off of his back. *The sunlight shining into the chamber is a reference to the map room scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark, where the sunlight shines on a crystal at the center of the room. *The way Daring Do makes her way to the Sapphire Stone's pedestal mirrors a scene from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, where the titular hero navigates a trap floor by only stepping on the correct tiles. *The scene where Daring Do retrieves the Sapphire Stone mirrors a scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark, in which Indiana Jones retrieves an idol statue from a pedestal. *In Daring Don't, Daring Do briefly makes use of a whip, the signature tool of Indiana Jones. Quotes page 11}} Gallery See also * * * * Notes References de:Daring Do es:Daring Do gl:Daring Do it:Daring Do ja:Daring Do ko:대어링 두 pl:Dzielna Do ru:Дэринг Ду Category:Featured articles Category:Celebrities Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Supporting characters